TEAM KAIJU 3 : school for monsters
by nightcreature16
Summary: when our heros are transported to a world where there is an academy for monsters they must help tsukune with his girl problems and their own problems


TEAM KAIJU 3 : school for monsters.

Chapter 1 : academy for monsters?

 **Me don't own anything besides my oc's**

Our four hero's were sucked out of sidonia and landed on land with chris being on the bottom ( **I changed violets chest size its now a B-CUP I thought C was to much** ) "ohh my back girl please get off."

He moaned and the three got off. "ow." Soon he looked and saw they were on another earth. "well that's strange." Violet said they looked and saw a academy at the end of the road they titled their heads in wonder.

While walking through the woods they saw a teenage boy when suddenly a bike came out of nowhere and conked the teen on the head hard and both fell back the bike hit the four as well and where knocked away. "ow ow ow my back." Chris moaned. Violet shook her head. "you ok?" she asked. "aside from a FUCKING bike hitting my back fan bloody tastic." He said angrily. "chris calm down." She said. "ok." He shook his head and rubbed her back violet used her xray on him. "hmm just a bruised rib." She said. they turn their attention to the two humans. The person on the bike was a girl wearing an extremely short skirt that showed her underwear in the wind. The girl was beautiful no doubt perfect figure right chest size pink hair she was a beauty "looks like im not the only one with pink hair." Said yamano.

Soon they saw a little trinkle of blood on his head and noticed the girl began to look hungry than she said. "I am a vampire." And bit into his neck not hard but enough to drop blood needless to say the boy tskunie freaked out. The two noticed the four staring at them.

"ok awkward." Chris said. the pink haired vampire looked at the four with a smile.

"hi im moka." She said. the four nodded. "hi im chris this is violet yamano and hoshijiro." He said pointing to the three others. "so you coming to this school as well?" she asked.

The four looked at each other then looked back at moka with smiles. "yea." Violet said. "wow violet I like the outfit your wearing." She said. "thank you." She said.

"ok girls its like this we are gonna act like students here we can probably learn hear and I kinda want to learn since I was barley at any of your schools and never went to school on my earth." The three understood because the world chris came from a world where since the world was meeting its end school was impossible.

"I understand." Violet said. and soon they found the right outfits luckily the school had few long skirts that fit the girl's perfectly. Soon they went to the first class and saw the teacher who had cat ears and a cat tail she was a neko.

"good morning every one we have four new students so please come on up Meow." She said at the end. The four walked up and soon where met by wolf whistles from guys and girls. They mentally slapped their foreheads most where directed towards violet. "hello my name is violet and this is chris yamano and hoshijiro we are exchange students from America we like to be treated nicely and not bullied." She said and walked back to her chair. They heard random students say

"your from America?" one said.

"I didn't know American girls so where cute." Said another.

"why are they wearing longer skirts?" the 3rd one asked.

"because in America we grow up to feel not comfortable with the short skirts you girls wear no offence it's just a little to revealing to us." She said the students could not argue with that.

"well Miss violet that's very interesting and understandable thank you for that information (meow)" she said at the end again. The four began to notice something strange one : the teacher looks like a cat. Two : the students have energy that is not in humans. And three : tskune looks like he is the only human. In way the four are monsters as well as they carry one. "ACHHOOOOOOO!" chris sneezed the blue ray out of his nose the students felt the monster energy increase. "whoa your monster energy is incredible dude." One said. he nodded. "what are you?" another one asked. "well sometimes it's just best to keep secrets don't you think?" he said. "you are right chris." The teacher said. "the schools number one rule is to not reveal your true monster form." The four nodded.

The four continued to meet new people a lot of guys and girl's gawked at chris and violet. "mann I hate attention." Chris said. "makes me feel uncomfortable." He said. Then notice tsukune coming towards them. Chris grabbed his four friends and whispered. "we cannot tell anyone about us being kaiju's these people do not take kindly to humans and might not like us since we protect and care for human understand." They nod.

"hey chris." Said tsukune he nodded. "how is it going?" he asked. "aren't you a little young for this place?" he asked. Then chris said.

"there is this girl who is 12 here and I am 13 a year older not much of a difference." He said. "and violet hosh and yamano are a few years older by a year or 2 so I don't see a difference." He said. "you are wise for your age you know that?" said tsukune. "get it all the time." Chris shrugged.

Later the four senced monster energy the kind that only kaiju's release they went to the edge where moka and tsukune were talking only moka's eyes were red and she had white silver hair. Suddenly out of the water came a giant lobster like creature. "ebierah." (hope I got his name right.) chris muttured.

"the kaiju's are on this planet too." He said to them moka and tsukune heard it moka herself in her true vampire form was shocked. "kaiju's I thought they were myths." She said astonished. The three went to the edge (hoshijiro is not a kaiju.) moka gasped some students came to and watched as the three jumped off the edge they shouted when suddenly

BANG!

In a bright flash in their places were giant creatures the tallest one looked at the smaller ones they nod and charge towards the giant lobster. "it cant be." Said moka." Tsukune looked at her then at the creature's. "chris violet and yamano have huge amounts of monster energy. The tallest one looked at the giant creature.

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"they are a Z class." Moka said. "only kaiju's have that kind of power." She said. "they are the kaiju's?" asked tsukune. She only nodded as the three worked together to defeat the giant claw creature. "who is the big one?" asked tsukune. "he is Godzilla he is the King Of All Monsters." She said. "wow so he is the most baddest?" he wondered. Soon Godzilla made quick work of the giant lobster by ripping its limbs off and tearing him apart. The creature roared in victory. Soon the three came back to shore and morphed back into their human selves. But they had their original clothing on from sidonia. "I like this suit anyway." Said violet. Tsukune blushed on how athletic violet's body is since the skintight suit really brought out her figure. "damn she is hot even to my standards." Said moka as she put the necklace back on and turned into her alternate moka. The two looked at them.

"you wont tell anyone will you?" chris asked. "no we won't." moka said. "so you are the kaiju's." said tsukune. "awesome." He said. They shook their heads.

"well we still have another semester so we should stay here." Said chris. "violet ill get you a new outfit." He said she nodded. Soon they met back.

"so ready for a new adventure in a way?" asked chris. The three nodded they were ready there new adventure had begun

 **And that was KOF 3 hope you enjoyed I will try to post a new one soon.**


End file.
